BALROG Series
The BALROG Series is the second Anti-Zombie weapon series to be featured in Counter-Strike Online after the famous SKULL Series. However, unlike the weapons from the SKULL Series which were developed by the Government, the weapons from the BALROG Series were developed by the newly formed Aegis Institute with the same purpose of combating zombies. Overview The weapons from the BALROG Series deal damage to enemies with the unique technology implemented into them, known as Balrog Charging System, where the weapons cause explosions and an increase in damage after continuous firing. Along with the weapon's technology, Aegis Institute had also created a new 'specialized' type of ammunition, known as the AHE (Aegis High-Explosive). So far, there are 6 weapons in the BALROG Series: BALROG-I= :Main article: BALROG-I BALROG-I is a pistol chambered with 10 rounds of .50AE AHE and does high damage for a pistol. Its activated form is a manually pumped grenade launcher that explode on impact and additionally inflicts an afterburn effect on enemies. |-| BALROG-III= :Main Article: BALROG-III BALROG-III is a submachine gun based on the H&K MP5K PDW. It is fed with 30 rounds of 9mm AHE and comes with a holographic sight for medium-range engagement. Continuous fire will activate its explosive rounds, using reserve ammo in the process. |-| BALROG-V= :Main Article: BALROG-V BALROG-V is an assault rifle based on the H&K G36C and fed with 40 rounds of 5.56mm AHE. It is equipped with a holographic sight for medium-range engagement. Firing at a specific enemy for a set number of times will activate its explosive rounds. Hitting other target will reset the mode. |-| BALROG-VII= :Main article: BALROG-VII BALROG-VII is a machine gun based on the M60E4,chambered with 120 rounds of 7.62mm AHE and comes with a usable scope for medium-range engagement. It will fire explosive rounds after each 10 rounds of automatic fire. |-| BALROG-IX= :Main Article: BALROG-IX BALROG-IX are a pair of gauntlets. It has low attack range due to the nature of the weapon. It is able to inflict explosive damage with its charged secondary attack and inflicts medium knock-back power. |-| BALROG-XI= :Main article: BALROG-XI BALROG-XI is based on the 7-round XM1014. When fired continuously, the BCS will charge an explosive shell for every 4 shells fired. Up to a maximum of 7 of explosive shells can be stockpiled at one time, and when fired the B-11 will shoot out fireballs in a wide angle. Craft Items : After the Craft update on 26 February 2015 of South Korea, these items were removed. BALROG BLUE Series After the 24 July update of South Korea, the special BLUE Edition of this series can be obtained via Find the Zombies event. There are no differences between this series and the original one except its color. Achievement ; Honor mission Trivia *Balrogs are fictional characters who appear in J. R. R. Tolkien's Middle-earth legendarium. *These weapons possess red, black and white color patterns. For the second edition, they feature blue, black and white color patterns instead. **This is also the second anti-zombie series to have Painted versions, after SKULL Series. *These weapons can penetrate up to 2 objects except for BALROG-III and BALROG-XI. *This is the first weapon series in Counter-Strike Online to feature 2 different kinds of color pattern (Red and Blue) without having many differences in terms of stats. *The BALROG-III is the only weapon that doesn't have to be reloaded when the Balrog Charging System activates, similar to the effects of the JANUS Transformation System. *The BALROG BLUE series still uses some of the muzzle flashes from the original ones. *This is the only anti-zombie weapon series that uses the roman numeric system for the weapons' names. External links *Balrog at Wikipedia. See also *SKULL Series *JANUS Series *THANATOS Series *VULCANUS Series *CROW Series *TURBULENT Series Category:Weapons Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons